Misumi Yuna
Misumi Yuna is the main protagonist and lead cure of Watashi-tachi wa Pretty Cure! Crystalline. Her cure form is Cure Blaze. Additional informations Zodiac: Gemini Blood Type: O Height: 1,56m Weight: 48kg She has a habit of saying in her sentences, a reference to her symbol which is determination. Skills She is no good at academics, as well as athletics. In fact, she has no skills at school. But she likes to play lacrosse and eventually become better at it. She likes classes outside of studies, like cooking class, art class, and she likes economy class. She is not bad at houseworks and as she had lessons of traditional stuff when she was younger, she is good at it, especially tea ceremony. History As Misumi Yuna She was born in the city. As her mother is from a wealthy and traditional family, she had to learn traditional dance, good manners, and mainly tea ceremony. She wasn't a big fan of that stuff, and since her mother isn't strict, she stopped learning these thing around 8 years old. Until then, she sometimes sneak out of lessons to meet her aunt, Misumi Nagisa. She learn how to play lacrosse with her, and she found it very fun. One day, she was bored, and she enters Nagisa's home without her knowing to make a surprise. However she encountered a strange creature, Mepple. Thus, Nagisa had none other choice than tell her about pretty cures. Yuna thought at the time that it would be good to become one. As Cure Blaze She was about to take the train, but she was suddenly attacked by Abros. Then, Flame appeared and gave her the crystal bottle which enable her to transform into Cure Blaze. On her first transformation, she was not affraid and she knew what awaited her, since she was told about pretty cures. She was very happy to become one, as she could save people with her power. However, as she was not skilled as Yuna, she wouldn't be as Cure Blaze either. She is hard-working, so she improved greatly. Crystal of Fire Power Up Absolute Blaze Cure Upgrade Appearance In civillian form, she has brown hair reaching a little slightly below her shoulders. She usually keeps them in two pigtails. Her height is fairly average for a 13 years old. Her eyes are round and brown as well. Outside of her uniform, she usually wears very simple clothes, but she likes also cute clothes. In her cure form, her hair take a lighter shade of brown, and they get red shadowed. They are also much longer, as they reach her hips and they are held up by two red ribbons. Her eyes become orange-red colored, and take a more aggressive shape. Her outfit is composed of red and black color. She has a red top with laces and a necklace with a pendant supposed to represent flames. She also wears red earrings. Her skirt reaches above her knees and is essentially red with a large ribbon in the back. Her Crystal Bottle is attached to her skirt. She wears red boots with black laces and black socks that are barely seen. There are black fingerless gloves on her arms with a watch-like accessory on her right wrist which is a condensation of her power. Personality Yuna is a friendly, kind-hearted and altruistic girl. She loves to help other and has a lot of determination. Giving up is not a possibility with her. However, she has low self-esteem and always thinks of her as a burden in her precure team. Furthermore, she is rather clumsy and is often daydreaming, making her into an air-headed girl. She is annoyed by the fact that her cure form does not correspond her aside the determination symbol-thing. Cure Blaze "The source of determination, Cure Blaze!" 決意の源, キュアブレイズ! Ketsui no minamoto, Kyua Bureizu! Cure Blaze is Yuna's alter ego and appears for the first time in the first episode. She controls fire and represents determination. At first, her power was provided to her by Flame, her mascot. She could not transform without him, but after she found the Crystal of Fire he didn't need to lend his power anymore. "Pretty Cure! Concentration!" (プリキュア! コンセントレーション! Purikyua! Konsentorēshon!) is her transformation sentence. She says it, and her Crystal Bottle become full of glowing water. Then, she opens it and empties it down to the ground. At the end of her transformation, she presents herself as Cure Blaze, and her teammates present themselves with their cure form as well. Then, all together they say "We are Pretty Cure!" (私たちはプリキュア! Watashitachi wa purikyua). Finally, one of the cures (depending on the episode) speaks her final phrase. Blaze's phrase is "You will soon definitely feel my fire!" (あんたは絶対に私の火をすぐに感じる! Anta wa zettai ni watashi no hi o sugu ni kanjiru!). Diffusion Blaze "The uncontrollable wildfire, Diffusion Blaze!" 制御不能な野火, ディフュージョンブレイズ! Seigyo funōna nobi, Difyūjon Bureizu! Diffusion is a form Yuna obtains after finding the Crystal of Fire. It cannot be used in the beginning of a battle because it need a lot of magic and this form uses lost mana spent during the fight. Diffusion is a lot similar to the basic form of Cure Blaze. It is more powerful and its attacks have a wide-range. Premix Blaze "The quiet flame, Premix Blaze!" 静かな炎, プレミックスブレイズ! Shizukana honō, Puremikkusu Bureizu! Premix is the second form she obtains through the Crystal of Fire. As well as Diffusion, it uses lost mana, though it also need to have Yuna's determination at a certain level. Premix is highly difference as her theme color is blue. Yuna's speed and precision are increased, as well as her attacks which are less wide-ranged and more concentrated. Absolute Blaze Cure Absolute Blaze is her final form that she gains at the end of the season. It needs all of the Crystal Particles with the Sources Coffret. Attacks |-|Finishers= Solos: Her catchphrase for her solo attacks is "Burn in the depths of hell." (地獄の深みに燃やして, Jigoku no fukami ni moyashite). *'Blaze Fire:' Her main attack. She raises her right hand and says the name of the attack. Her watch begins to shine. She says her catchphrase. Then she places her hand toward the opponent and fire is launched at him. *'Blaze Shooter:' Her main attack with the Blaze Revolver. Like her first attack, she raises her hand and says the name of the attack. Then, her weapon appears and she points it toward the opponent and a ball of fire is formed while she says her catchphrase. She says her command phrase "Shoot!" and the fire is launched at her ennemy. *'Great Diffusion Burning :' Her main attack as Diffusion Blaze. Again, she raises her right hand and says the name of the attack. Then, she jumps and still in the air, she shouts her catchphrase and then a important quantity of fire is launched on the target area. This attack cannot target a single ennemy, it will burn also the area around him. *'High Control Flame:' Her main attack as Premix Blaze. This time, she raises her hand in front of her and says the attack's name. Then her hand is in blue fire. She says her catchphrase and a blue fire laser is launched at the ennemy. To be developed. Groups: *'Double Blast:' The main duo attack. *'Crystal Breaker:' The main group attack. |-|Defensive |-|Sub-attacks Items/Weapons Crystal Bottle - The transformation item. Crystal Watch - A watch-like accessory which is condensation of her power. It allows her to perform her attacks. It is on her dominant arm, the right. Crystal of Fire - One of the 11 Crystal Particles. It allows her to transform without her fairy, increases her power so she can perform new attacks. Blaze Revolver - It is a weapon she obtains with the Crystal of Fire. It permits her to perform more attacks. Relationships Yukishiro Miuna - At first, they did not know each other. They became friends when they became precures, although Miuna initially didn't want to be friend with her. Yuna sees her as a perfect girl and admires her, but don't show it too often as Miuna doesn't like it and wants to be normal friends. They care a lot for each other and whenever Miuna is hurt, Yuna becomes angry and her motivation rises. Hayate Suzuka - When Suzuka just transferred, Yuna was highly uncomfortable with the fact that she always had an eye on her. She liked to think that it was just her imagination. When she talked to Suzuka, in the beginning, the latter always showed irritation, but after she discovered that she was a precure too, Yuna thought that she was a sweet girl. Hayate Miwa - There's not a lot to say since they got along right away after their first encounter. Yuna thinks Miwa is a nice and calm girl and has a peaceful aura. Flame - Yuna's fairy. They get along very well since their personalities are highly similar and they never fight with each other. Kuroyami Sekai / Miss Fiercia - In Yuna's class, Sekai was the first and only person to talk to Yuna. She can be considered as her best friend, along with Miuna. She thinks of Sekai as a good friend because she seems to be an understanding person. At her first encounter with Miss Fiercia, Yuna thought instantly of her as an evil and horrible person. She hated her. However, when she discovered that Sekai and Fiercia were the same person, her hate vanished and all she thought about was to maker her stop doing these evil things and again become her friend. Family - She is in good terms with her father, Misumi Ryouta. They are very accomplices and always laugh together. As for her mother, Misumi Nana, she just thinks of her as a mother. Nothing more, nothing less. She find her weak and too much protective, but can't come to dislike her as she is her mother. Now, her aunt, Misumi Nagisa. She just loves her. Nagisa is just like a sister for her, and she taught her a lot of things and transmitted her passion for lacrosse. Lacrosse team members - She get along well with the other members. Though they didn't like Yuna at first and did find her annoying. Etymology : The mi (美) translates to beauty, and the sumi (墨) translates to ink. The ink can be a reference to Misumi Nagisa's alter ego, Cure Black, as Yuna's family name is juste picked from her as she is her aunt. : It can have a lot of translation, but here, Yuna corresponds to the name of a red hibiscus, which is a reference to the main theme color of her alter ego, Cure Blaze. Cure Blaze : It just comes from her power, which is fire. Diffusion Blaze : It comes from a diffusion flame which is a form of combustion which is incomplete and orange colored. Premix Blaze : It comes from a premixed flame which is complete, hotter than the diffusion, and blue colored. Absolute Blaze Cure : Absolute is a reference to Yuna's habit of saying "absolutely/definitely" (絶対に zettai ni) when she speaks, and to her symbol which is determination. Songs Yuna's seiyuu, Tamura Yukari, has participated in several image songs for her character Solos *'Blazing Soul!' *'Akabana no ishi...' Duets *'Versus A♥ Harmony' -along with Taneda Risa (Miuna) *'Promise from the other side' -along with Taneda Risa *'Strike WIND! '-along with Numakura Manami (Suzuka) *'Electric Heart・Tornado '-along with Aoi Yuuki (Hina) *'Neutral World Everlast '-along with Ueda Kana (Sekai) *'Lovely Shade!' -along with Hanazawa Kana (Kokoro) Groups *'Crystal Pretty Cure, FIGHT!4 '-along with Taneda Risa, Numakura Manami and Hayami Saori (Miwa) *'Another last '-along with Taneda Risa, Numakura Manami, Hayami Saori and Aoi Yuuki *'Nursing Force' -along with Taneda Risa, Numakura Manami, Hayami Saori and Ueda Kana *'Source of the world ~Coffret Version~ '-along with Taneda Risa, Numakura Manami, Hayami Saori, Aoi Yuuki, Ueda Kana, Hanazawa Kana, Asakawa Yuu (Chie), Gotou Yuuko (Tsubasa), Iida Riho (Shiro) and Yoshino Nanjo (Hineko) Trivia *She is the first red lead cure. **However, she is the second to not be a pink cure, the first being Cure Black **She is also the third lead cure without pink or blond hair *Blaze is the first cure who have a firearm-like weapon. *She is the first cure who need her fairy to transform until a certain time, followed by her teammates. **But she is not the first to need a fairy to transform, as the cures of FwPC and Splash Star need it. *Yuna is the first cure who knew about the precures long before becoming one. *Blaze is the fifth cure who have ombre on her hair, following the cures of Go Princess! and followed by her teammates. *Yuna is the first cure to be in a sport team despite being bad at it. **However she will improve in the middle of the anime. *She is the first cure who can control fire with a blue theme color (Premix Blaze). *Aside of Sekai, her friends are all older than her and popular so it makes her classmates jealous. *She is sharing her voice actress with Nanoha from Holy Quintet x Lyrical Pretty Cure! **This is the first time that the same seiyuu voices two lead cures of two different season **Although Nanoha is originally an existing character from another magical girl serie while Yuna is an original character. Category:Lead Cures Category:Red Cures Category:Fire using Cures Category:Cures Category:Female Category:Watashi-tachi wa Pretty Cure! Crystalline Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Females Category:Characters Category:User:RenaAozora Category:Pretty Cures